Karim Whiskers
Whiskers Karim(VWM108) was born in the Whiskers Mob on February 24, 2006. His mother was Mozart and his father was Bobby Lazuli. His litter-mates were Wollow (VWM105), Miss Lilly The Pink (VWF106) and Ju Drop (VWF107). He was in Mozart's second surviving litter. His mother was the oldest female under the his grandmother so she was evicted many times and got back in the group. Her first litter only two pups survived and they were Karmin's older brother and sister, Spud and Tina Sparkle. Morazt was evicted with her sisters and niece only a few months later and formed the Starsky Mob with JD. Though his mother was unable to take female dominance next to JD, the dominate male, despite being the oldest of the the females. Karim's aunt Kinkaju took female dominance of the Starksy killing Karmir's younger siblings. When Karim went roving with his uncles and they joined another group. That group was the Whiskers dreaded rivals the Commandos. Commandos Karim had left with his four uncles, Zarathustra, Panthro, Miles and Baker. He was the youngest of the five males. Panthro was only older than him by one month. Zarathustra took dominance since he was the oldest and strong of the Whiskers males. Karim managed to mate with Kleintjie who was Zorilla's sister. Kleintjie later was evicted with some of Zorilla's daughters to form the Kung Fu Mob. Zorilla gave birth to four pups. The pups were Karim's nephews. Their father was Jogu. He was Baddiel's son but his father was JD making Jogu and Karim half brothers and cousins at the same time. Karim was the second of the Whiskers males to died of TB. Zorrilla along with his uncles and a Commandos male named Cody were struck with tuberculosis and sadly died in 2008. Karim was the only one of the males who didn't become a dominant at some point in the Commandos. Zarathustra was the first dominant males till his death. Baker became the next dominant but was over thrown by his litter-mate brother Miles. After Baker Miles and Zorilla were killed by TB along with Karim and Cody, a Commando subordinate male, Panthro was the last Whiskers male still alive in the group. He took male dominace with Celidh, Zorrila's daughter. Meerkat Manor Karim's litter was never featured on Meerkat Manor as it was said Mozart's litter was abandoned by the Whiskers and killed by the Commandos. In reality Mozart's second litter survives. Karim isn't seen as a pup but when he reaches adulthood and goes roving with four of his uncles he is given a name. Karim played a young meerkat named Duke, though he went by his real name in the British version. He goes roving with his uncle, though in Meerkat Manor they say brothers, Zarathustra, Baker, Miles and Panthro. Zaratustra plays Zorro the oldest of the five Whiskers males. Litter-mates brothers Baker and Miles play Baker and Miles. Panthro played as Dizzy, but was mentioned by his real name in the British version. Karim mated with Commando female Rosie(Kleintjie). Zorrilla plays Nikita in season 4. His older siblings Spud played a young meerkat named Spud while Tina Sparkle played Sophie for the first two seasons of Meerkat Manor. Bobby, Karim's father, played as Carlos. Family Mother: Mozart Father: Bobby Brother: Wollow Sisters: Ju Drop and Miss Lilly The Pink Older Siblings: Spud and Tina Sparkle Grandmother: Flower Grandfathers: ZaphodBasil Vivian Links Whiskers Mob Commandos Mob Mozart Whiskers Category:Whiskers meerkats Category:Commandos meerkats Category:Deceased meerkats